Semantic image segmentation refers to a process in which an image is partitioned to identify regions (e.g., “regions of interest”) within the image that include or otherwise represent an object, such as a person. The image regions may be contiguous or non-contiguous shapes in the image coordinate space. A “pixel-wise region” has an arbitrary shape with pixel resolution. A “rectangular region” is defined by a bounding box.